


Guess It's True, I'm Not Good At A One-night Stand

by BerenaBrokeMyHeart



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaBrokeMyHeart/pseuds/BerenaBrokeMyHeart
Summary: Serena’s never seen the point of just one 😉
Relationships: Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Guess It's True, I'm Not Good At A One-night Stand

“Bernie, do you fancy coming with me to the cinema later?” Serena looks up from her paperwork with a warm smile. “There’s this horror film that Jason was harping on about, but I didn’t realise he’d already bought two tickets for himself and Greta. So, now I have a spare because I bought two more.”

“Um – sure – yeah, sounds good. What time?” Bernie stops what she’s doing to give the brunette her undivided attention.

“It starts at 6pm, so come round to my place for say about 5.30pm. Jason is spending the night at Greta’s so we could grab a takeaway afterwards and head back to mine. Make a night of it.” Serena always enjoys being in the blonde trauma surgeon’s company.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll be there.” Bernie stands and lifts the chart she needs to go out to the patient in bed two. She holds the door open for Serena who also wants to get one of the nurses to start an IV for another patient. “Don’t you hate horror movies?” Bernie spins to face her with a tiny chuckle.

“Yes, but it was for Jason.” Serena’s face lights up when she talks about her nephew.

“You have a kind heart, Serena Campbell.” Bernie winks at her friend and colleague.

“Well, I must confess I did have an ulterior motive for inviting you.” Serena feigns shyness, batting her eyelashes at Bernie.

“Oh? What’s that?” Bernie looks at her fondly.

“I figured I could spend most of the film with my head buried in your shoulder. It won’t be half as bad with my Big Macho Army Medic there to protect me.” Serena returns the wink and Bernie goes a deep, glorious shade of crimson. “I’ll see you later.” Serena whispers to just Bernie, giving her arm a quick squeeze before they go to their separate patients.

* * *

As promised, Bernie’s car pulls into the driveway at 5.30pm, and she doesn’t even have a chance to knock on Serena’s door before the brunette answers it. Serena had been watching out the sitting room window for the blonde’s car.

“Hello, you.” Serena beams at the blonde. She is wearing dark blue bootcut jeans with a black cowl neck top and a longline cardigan in a deep red colour.

“You look lovely.” Bernie rarely sees the brunette in anything so fitted and flattering.

“So do you.” Serena can’t help but run her eye over the blonde from head to toe. Bernie was in those skinny jeans she loved so much and a check shirt and jumper combo, paired with charcoal ankle boots. Not for the first time, Serena has to wonder how the blonde stayed so toned and fit given that they were the same age. Perhaps it was all those years in the army. “Shall we take my car or yours? Jason and Greta are getting a lift there and back with her parents.”

“Um, I don’t mind driving. Whatever you want.” Bernie defers to Serena as she usually did, except at work where she was very vocal with her opinions. Outside of work there’s very little she wouldn’t do just to make Serena happy.

“Are you sure you don’t mind? Only because yours is first.” Serena looks to Bernie who shakes her head and they both jump into the blonde’s sports car.

Once Bernie has parked the car, they start to make their way to the entrance and Serena slips her hand into Bernie’s as they walk. Bernie looks down at their joined hands before looking back up at the brunette, but she says nothing and keeps hold of Serena’s hand.

“Hello Auntie Serena, hello Dr Bernie.” Jason greets them with a broad smile. “Dr Bernie, this is Greta. My girlfriend.” Jason looks pleased as Punch and Bernie can’t help but grin in response.

“Hi Jason. Nice to meet you, Greta.” Bernie nods and smiles warmly at the couple, knowing they’d both prefer not to be touched.

“Are you Serena’s girlfriend?” Greta asks rather directly.

“Uh – no. No, I’m not.” The spot between Bernie’s eyebrows creases as she looks confused.

“Why are you holding hands then? I hold Greta’s hand because she’s my girlfriend.” Jason points to their still clasped hands.

Bernie immediately releases Serena’s hand, trying and failing to keep from blushing. She rubs at the back of her neck with her now free hand and is struggling to make eye contact. “I’ll – um – just go get us all some snacks, shall I? What would everyone like?” She glances between Jason and Greta but refuses to look at Serena. Making a mental note of what everyone wants, she scurries off to stand at the back of the queue.

“Thank you both for that.” Serena says acerbically.

“For what, Auntie Serena?” Jason looks perplexed.

“Never mind. I’ll just go give Bernie a hand.” Serena stalks off to stand beside the blonde. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Hm? Oh, nothing to apologise for.” Bernie stays facing forward, afraid to turn and look at the brunette’s face. She feels Serena grab hold of her hand again and squeeze it as she chances a quick glance out of the side of her eye at the brunette. “I’ll pay for these since you got the tickets.” Serena smiles when she feels the blonde relax again and squeeze her hand in return.

At the first jump scare of the film Serena flings all her popcorn everywhere and Bernie tries to stifle that honking laugh of hers, earning her a playful nip in the side from Serena. Then Bernie wraps her arm around the brunette and lets Serena indeed hide her face in Bernie’s shoulder.

“We can go wait in the foyer if you want or grab a coffee until the movie’s over. Jason and Greta are fine.” Bernie smiles kindly at Serena and kisses her forehead trying to soothe her.

“No, I’m comfy here. Just hold on to me.” Serena turns her face just enough to see Bernie but not the screen. She reaches for the blonde’s free hand and holds on for dear life.

“You can share my popcorn if you like.” Bernie nods at her own portion. They both can’t deny the butterflies that they get with every brush of their hands, each time they dive in for more popcorn at the same time.

Serena sees that Jason and Greta are safely in Greta’s parents’ car and waves them off before coming back over to Bernie and they walk back to the blonde’s car holding hands again.

“If you’d prefer to have the house to yourself, I could just drop you off.” Bernie knows that Serena gets little time to herself normally.

“No, come back to mine. I think I fancy Chinese food.” Serena is reluctant to let go of Bernie’s hand but she has to so the blonde can drive.

“I’ll have the usual, if you want to ring ahead.” Bernie signals to turn out of the cinema carpark onto the main road.

“I’ll get this.” Serena offers and of course Bernie protests.

“You got the tickets.”

“And you got all the snacks for four people.” Serena counters.

“Alright, how about this? Are you free on Sunday?”

“Yep, free as a bird. Jason has a World’s Strongest Man marathon arranged with Alan.”

“Ok, here’s what we’ll do: I’ll come pick you up around midday, there’s a lovely pub not too far out of Holby. The kids and I went for New Years and the food was fantastic.”

“Where do you put it all?” Serena chuckles; the blonde was surprisingly fond of her food. “Some of us have to watch our figure.”

“Enough of that, you’re gorgeous! But if you insist, there is a lake nearby and you can do a full circuit walk. Just thought it might be nice if you didn’t have to do the whole cooking Sunday dinner thing, especially if it’s just you. Unless you’d rather not have company.” Bernie doesn’t seem to realise that she’s just called Serena _gorgeous_ , but Serena certainly has, and she’s a little stunned but not displeased. Bernie takes Serena’s silence to mean she doesn’t want to go. “Maybe it was a silly idea.” Then Bernie falls silent too, wondering if she’s said something wrong.

“No, I – I’d love to.” Serena places her hand gently on the blonde’s arm as she drives.

“It’s settled then.” Bernie grins and pulls up to park near the takeaway place. “Here we are.” She turns slightly in the driver’s seat to sit face-on with Serena. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope.” Serena says it so quickly that Bernie is sure there is something, but she’s not one to push or pry. Serena normally came around and told her eventually anyway. “Let’s get some food, I’m famished!” Serena steps out of the car and waits on the footpath by the passenger’s side door for Bernie to join her, and then she holds the blonde’s hand again as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“I know, I could eat a horse!” Bernie quips and glances over at Serena to check that nothing really is up. They are holding hands, so the signs are good.

“Bernie?” Serena says after a beat and the blonde thinks _here it is._

“Yep.” Is all she says and then she waits.

“Did you know that you called me _gorgeous_ just now?” Serena stops them just outside the door to the Chinese restaurant.

“Um... did I?” Bernie really can’t remember.

“Yes, when I said some of us have to be careful what we eat.” Serena becomes fascinated with the ground all of a sudden.

“Oh... well...” Bernie shrugs, thinking it’s not a big deal since it’s true. “You are gorgeous. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. That’s all I meant.”

“Oh, ok.” Serena says it a little distractedly.

“Do I need to have a word with Robbie? If he’s not appreciating you like he should be, I’ll knock his block off.” Bernie says it in jest, but Serena knows the blonde probably would in all seriousness clobber him.

“No. He – uh – we broke up.”

“What? When? Why?” Bernie feels awful that she didn’t know.

“Last month. He wanted us to move in together. Without Jason. I told him to sod off.”

“Just right! I wish you’d told me, I’m always a shoulder to cry on if you need one. Maybe I will knock his block off after all.” Bernie physically tenses as if readying herself for battle, and Serena has to rub her hand up and down the blonde’s arms for a moment to make her remain calm.

“Ever my noble protector.” Serena kisses her softly on the cheek.

“You can do better than that moron.” Bernie asserts. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat. I’ll even stop at the off-licence for their best bottle of Shiraz. Between us we’ll set the world to rights.”

“That sounds like heaven.” Serena doesn’t know where she’d be without Bernie.

* * *

“Well, I’ll help you clear this up and then I’ll leave you in peace.” Bernie slaps her knees with her hands as she pushes off the couch to stand up.

“Thank you for tonight. It was just what I needed.” Serena stands up too to start clearing their dishes to the kitchen.

“And you even have most of the Shiraz for another night.” Bernie teases, between them they’d only managed one glass each.

“Oi! You make me sound like a lush.” Serena swats at the blonde’s upper arm and Bernie laughs, which only makes Serena laugh too.

“Right, that’s us!” Bernie closes the door of the dishwasher triumphantly. “I’ll see myself out.” She heads back into the sitting room to put her boots back on.

“Don’t be silly, I’ll walk you out.” Serena puts her hand on the blonde’s back to guide Bernie to the front door. “I’ve had a great time tonight, thank you again.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll pick you up on Sunday.” Bernie confirms, before she lets Serena hug her. The blonde is just leaning in to kiss Serena on the cheek, when the brunette moves her head, not realising that the blonde was about to kiss her, and they end up kissing softly on the lips. It is brief and surprising. “Oh God, Serena. It was an accident. I was trying to kiss your cheek.” Bernie burns with embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean –”

“Bernie.”

“Yes.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Serena flings her arms around the blonde’s neck and kisses her soundly.

Bernie isn’t sure what to do with herself initially, but then she reciprocates the kiss hungrily. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders if they should be doing this. She didn’t think Serena was interested in women, but the kiss definitely suggests otherwise.

Serena isn’t thinking at all, she’s just _enjoying._ God, Bernie was a fantastic kisser. But she wants _more_. She grabs for the hem of the blonde’s jumper pulling it off in one fluid motion, before her mouth is back on Bernie’s. Then she is unbuttoning the shirt underneath and Bernie has her pressed against the phone table in her hallway. Before she even realises it, the blonde is undressing her too and Serena moans at the thought of Bernie’s hands on her skin.

“Bernie, take me upstairs.” Serena says it around the other woman’s lips, not wanting to break the kiss. The blonde lifts each of Serena’s legs behind the knee one at a time and wraps them around her waist. That way she can carry Serena upstairs and not have to stop kissing her.

The brunette thoroughly enjoys having Bernie carry her as she continues ravishing her mouth. Almost as if she weighed nothing at all, Bernie has them inside Serena’s bedroom in no time. Bernie places Serena on the bed and starts to climb in after her.

“Wait, put the light on. I want to see you.” Bernie thinks that’s the sexiest thing she’s ever heard, she wants nothing more than to see Serena too, and she moans into Serena’s mouth before scrabbling for the switch of the beside lamp and flicking it on.

* * *

“Bernie...” Serena calls out the blonde’s name for possibly the hundredth time as Bernie works her up to yet another fabulous orgasm. “What are you doing to me?” Serena says, incredulous, but with no intention of having Bernie stop.

“Given what we do for a living, I’d be worried if you really didn’t know.” Bernie smiles against the brunette’s neck as she kisses it all over. “Serena, you really are gorgeous.” One hand is working between Serena’s legs and the other is giving her breasts some much needed attention.

“Oh yes! There. Oh God, don’t stop. More. There.” They are both sweating slightly and Serena has never felt more alive as Bernie keeps her desperately on edge. “Please, Bernie. Please. I need –”

“I know exactly what you need.” Bernie pulls back to look Serena in the eye. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” And she does, because then Serena feels her orgasm building inside her.

“Bernie, I’m going to come.” Serena gasps out the words and lets the waves of pleasure wash over her. She’s never had this many orgasms in one sitting before and it is divine. “Oh my God, that was amazing.” She smiles and tries to get her breath back.

Bernie moves to lie down alongside her and kisses her gently until the aftershocks subside. She hums contentedly as the brunette’s fingernails trace over her forearm and her body becomes covered in goose bumps.

“My turn.” Serena is looking at her like a wild cat stalking its prey as she pushes the blonde until she is flat on her back.

“Serena, you don’t have –” She’s keenly aware that this was the brunette’s first time with another woman, not that anyone would know it, and she won’t make her do anything she’s not comfortable with.

“I want to. I want you.” Serena kisses her and lets her hands roam as Bernie arches into her touch.

“Serena... oh God that feels good.” Bernie’s upper body jumps off the bed when Serena uses her mouth on her chest, taking her already hard nipple between her teeth and nibbling gently. “Fuck!” Serena surprises her by running the tip of her index finger over her clit.

“Ummmmm, yes, I was about to.” Serena grins and then takes her other nipple into her mouth, as her hand becomes more and more insistent.

“Serena, I’m... I can’t....” Bernie is barely holding on at this point. It had been some time since she’d been touched by anyone but herself, and Serena is quickly learning all the places that make her squirm and gasp. “Oh Serena, you’re going to make me come.” She announces, her face showing a mix of shock and ecstasy.

“That’s it. I know you’re ready. Let me see you come.” It could be the words, it could be Serena’s touch, but if pressed, Bernie would say it was those big beautiful expressive eyes looking at her with such care and hunger that makes her finally let go.

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Serena watches her through every moment. She is awed that she gets to see this strong, fantastic woman at her most vulnerable, her most exposed.

“You’re so beautiful.” Serena whispers just as Bernie is starting to return to her body. The blonde kisses her again, it’s sloppy and wet and perfect. Serena feels like she might cry, she’s never experienced anything so amazing.

Bernie opens her arms to let the brunette settle into her, with Serena’s head lying on her chest. All at once she feels tiredness seep in as they both start to fall fast asleep.

* * *

They don’t ever seem to talk about things after that first time, but they are both eager for repeat performances. Like now, for example. Serena is taking a quick inventory of the supply room, those agency staff never do it properly, and her shift is almost over anyway. She hears someone open the door behind her and then close and lock it once they’re inside. She knows it’s Bernie from the faint aroma of coconut, and she smiles as two slim arms slip around her waist from behind.

“Bernie.” Serena tries to sound cross, stern at being interrupted, but it doesn’t last long when the blonde peppers the side of her neck with soft kisses. All reason leaves her entirely when Bernie’s fingers start to unbutton her blouse from behind and the blonde grins at what she finds underneath.

“The red lace is my favourite.” She says as she palms Serena’s breast over the fabric of her bra.

“I know. I wore it for you.” Serena curls her arm around Bernie’s neck as the blonde remains behind her, and moans as Bernie starts unzipping her trousers, leaving the buttons fastened. “I’ve thought about you all day.”

“Really?” Bernie beams at the thought that Serena had deliberately chosen the garment with her in mind, that Serena had considered they would be making love at some stage today. She wonders briefly if that’s really what they’ve been doing all this time. _Making love._ “Are you wearing a matching set?”

“Why don’t you check?” Serena turns her face just enough to be able to kiss the blonde. Bernie’s deft surgeon fingers make light work of the buttons of Serena’s trousers as they pool at the brunette’s feet.

“Oh, would you look at that. It is a matching set.” Bernie is beside herself with how incredible Serena looks like this, all desperate and aching for her.

“Bernie, I need you. Please.” Serena cries out, the suspense is killing her and making for a right state in her underwear.

“Quiet. What if someone finds us?” Bernie sees Serena shiver at the idea of being caught. She nips gently at the brunette’s earlobe and lets her fingers caress all of Serena’s curves.

“Bernie...” Serena is clearly getting turned on beyond belief and the blonde thinks perhaps she should put her out of her misery soon. The brunette cups Bernie’s hand in hers and leads it down to where she wants it most. She sags in relief when Bernie touches her and she keeps her hand over the blonde’s, finding that being able to _feel_ what she’s doing only heightens the whole thing.

Bernie kisses Serena’s hair and finds her own need growing as she breathes her in. “God, you smell so good.” She surprises herself by saying it out loud.

“I’m close. I’m so close.” Serena is breathing harshly through her nose and her legs are beginning to shake. Really she’s glad Bernie is holding her up because she’s sure she would fall without the blonde’s arms around her. “Bernie, I’m coming.” Her hips thrust of their own accord taking every last drop of pleasure. “Oh Gaawwww...” Serena rests heavily against the blonde, smiling softly to herself at just how satisfying that was. Her body never reacted like that for anyone else.

“Ok?” Once Serena has come back down, Bernie helps her rearrange her clothes and brushes her hair off her forehead with a quick peck on the lips.

“Um, very. Why don’t you come over to mine and I’ll return the favour?” Serena can’t keep the smile off her face as she tidies herself up, ready for heading back to the office.

“Lead the way.” Bernie opens the door again, quickly glancing from side to side to check that the coast is clear, before letting Serena go out first and following her a few moments later.

* * *

“Did you ever think about us doing this?” Serena props herself up on one elbow so she can see the blonde’s face, as they lie naked in Bernie’s bed this time.

“How do you mean?” Bernie kisses the brunette’s bare shoulder.

“Have you ever thought about me when you’ve been...” Serena raises her eyebrow salaciously to fill in the blanks.

“Um...” Bernie isn’t sure what the right answer to that is, so she decides to be honest. “... maybe. Once or twice.” She can’t hide her blushes, as Serena cups the side of her face and kisses her.

“I have too.” Bernie is pleasantly surprised by that.

“You – you have?” The blonde chances a quick glance up at her through that heavy fringe of hers.

“Yes. I’m only human and you are gorgeous.” Serena admits quietly.

“Ok.” Bernie bites her lip nervously. She certainly never thought of herself as _gorgeous,_ but she feels a thrill rush through her that Serena thought of her that way.

“What did you think about?” Serena was getting very worked up again thinking about Bernie touching herself, particularly if she’d been imagining Serena while she did it. “Tell me.” She kisses across the blonde’s chest and lets her hands wander over Bernie’s torso.

“I –” Bernie’s brain draws a blank as she tries to reply. Serena was so much more open about her sexuality and sensuality than Bernie could have ever hoped to be. But Bernie also wanted to make Serena happy so she was getting better at trying. “... sometimes I would just picture you there watching me. Other times you might offer to lend a hand.” Bernie knows she’s never said anything so wanton in her entire life, but Serena seems to be enjoying it and that was all Bernie wanted.

“That’s very sexy.” Serena’s fingers tiptoe over the blonde’s navel, gradually making their way lower and lower. “You are very sexy, Bernie Wolfe.” Serena kisses her deeply as her fingers seek out the blonde’s waiting wet heat.

“Sssssoooo are you.” Bernie stutters out as Serena starts stroking between her thighs and she’s seeing stars. “Serena...” Bernie bites down hard on the inside of her cheek, trying not to say something she’ll regret, something that Serena doesn’t want from her. Something the brunette had never asked for or even hinted at: that this was anything but sex. She should just take what Serena was willing to give her and stop being so sentimental. “Oh yes, yes!!” Her orgasm slams into her unexpectedly as her body goes almost painfully taut and she wonders vaguely how she’s managing to stay conscious.

Serena beams at her and Bernie melts under her touch, wishing this could be something more, something it wasn’t. She doesn’t know when it happened, when her feelings for Serena started to shift. How could she have let this happen? Then she has to hold back tears because this was all so wonderful, but it wasn’t enough for her treacherous heart. She wants to _love_ Serena. If she is honest with herself, she already does.

“Alright?” Serena sees something wash over the blonde besides pleasure and she is looking at her with her brow creased with worry.

“Yep. Yes. Everything’s fine. That was amazing.” Bernie plasters on her best fake smile and hopes Serena will just drop the subject altogether.

“Good.” Serena curls herself into the blonde’s side and holds her more tightly than normal, fearing that she knows what that look meant: Bernie is starting to tire of their little arrangement, to get bored of her. The only trouble is these times with the blonde are the favourite part of Serena’s day.

* * *

“You know, I’ve heard you and I’ve touched you, but there’s something I haven’t done yet.” Bernie whispers hotly against the shell of Serena’s ear.

“What’s that?” Serena is beside herself, if anything Bernie had been more enthusiastic since that night at the blonde’s house, and Serena is too much of a coward to bring up her anxieties.

“Tasted you.” Bernie’s mouth is warm and wet against her skin as the blonde kisses a path down Serena’s body.

“Oh God, yes. Bernie, yes please.” Serena knows that Bernie using her mouth is the sexiest proposition she’s had in a very long time, perhaps ever. Her hips jump off the bed at the first pass of the blonde’s tongue. “Yes! More. Please. Yes. Bernie.” Serena knows she’s babbling, but she’s too turned on to care. None of her previous lovers had been keen on giving oral, but she could swear Bernie was enjoying this almost as much as she was. She leans up on her elbows so that she can watch what Bernie is doing. _By God, if the sight of one Bernie Wolfe thoroughly eating her out isn’t the most erotic thing ever._ She threads one hand in that mop of beautiful, blonde curls and clings on. “Bernie, I – oh – don’t stop – that’s perfect – please, please...” Serena is practically riding the blonde’s tongue and Bernie thinks she looks glorious. “Oh Bernie, you’re making me come.” And then she lets go completely and Bernie is transfixed. She’s never seen anything so beautiful, as Serena climaxes long and hard.

Bernie slows everything down when she senses Serena needs her to. Then she climbs back up the bed to gather the brunette in her arms, softly stroking Serena’s forehead and kissing her intermittently.

“This is so lovely.” Serena cuddles closer and sighs with contentment.

“Yes, it is.” Bernie admits, pulling the brunette further in to her side.

If asked later, Serena couldn’t possibly say why she says what she says next, but as soon as she has she could kick herself.

“You made quite an impression on that agency nurse in theatre today. She couldn’t hide her blushes even with a surgical mask.” Serena jokes, but she also feels a distinct stab of jealousy low in her gut.

“Seems so, she asked me out.” Bernie can’t look at Serena, her face burns bright red.

“Well, you are a free agent.” Serena hates every word coming out of her mouth right now.

“Am I?” Bernie sounds hurt by the brunette’s clinical assessment of their situation.

“Of course. What did you say?” Serena closes her eyes waiting for the blonde to reply.

“I said no.” Bernie blinks to try to keep from crying.

“How come?” Serena pushes too far.

“Why do you think? For God’s sake, Serena, isn’t it obvious?” Bernie is heartbroken, judging by her expression. “We’re lying naked in bed together after we’ve just made love for the umpteenth time. Or is this really just about sex for you?”

“I –” Serena’s mouth opens and closes a few times but no more words come out. _Oh fantastic, now she’s speechless!_

“Right. Well, I suppose that answers that.” Bernie climbs out of the bed and starts putting her clothes back on, plucking them quickly off the floor where they’d been discarded. She doesn’t speak the entire time and she refuses to look at Serena, who just watches her mutely, before the blonde is running downstairs and opening the front door, slamming it shut after herself.

* * *

Over the next while they keep looking at each other with sad eyes and wishing there was something they could say or do to fix things, until finally, Bernie can’t take it anymore so she decides to resign.

“Are you sure about this, Ms Wolfe?” Hanssen, the hospital’s CEO, would be sorry to lose such a fine surgeon who was an asset to the hospital.

“Quite sure, Mr Hanssen.” Bernie stands firm.

“And how does Ms Campbell feel about your leaving?” He catches Bernie off-guard with that, she hadn’t realised anyone knew about her feelings for Serena.

“I imagine it will be no great loss, Ms Campbell will cope perfectly fine without me.” Bernie’s head droops as she says the brunette’s name. “Now, I must get back to the ward.” Bernie takes her leave. This was the part she was dreading: telling Serena. Henrik had insisted she work her notice period on AAU, so there was no escape. She leans heavily on the handle to their office door and tries to brace herself for speaking directly to the brunette for the first time since _that_ night.

“Bernie...” Serena looks a mix of relieved and terrified, the blonde had refused to use their office since everything had gone to pot between them.

“I thought you should know, I’ve decided to move on from Holby.” Bernie folds her arms, purses her lips and stares at a spot somewhere over the brunette’s head.

“What?” Serena’s devastation shows despite her best efforts. “If this is because of what happened between us –”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Bernie snaps coldly and storms back out the way she came. Serena tries to follow her, but gets the office door slammed in her face for her troubles.

“Ms Wolfe.”

“What?” Bernie bites out, ready to make heads roll. She was in no mood today. And to make matters worse it was that agency nurse who’d kept asking her out.

“I was just wondering if you might have reconsidered about going for that drink.” Serena steps out on to the ward just in time to see that bloody agency nurse sniffing around Bernie again. She wants to flatten her when she sees the woman step two fingers up the length of the blonde’s arm and whisper something in her ear.

“No thank you.” Bernie steps away, shaking off the woman’s hand.

“Nurse Miller.” Serena startles them both. “I would hate to have to speak to HR about potential sexual harassment. Ms Wolfe has told you repeatedly that she isn’t interested. If you’ve no work to be getting on with, I’m sure I could find you some.” Serena narrows her eyes until they’re like slits, part of her dares the nurse to challenge her so that she can enjoy tearing a few strips off her.

“Yes, Ms Campbell. Sorry, Ms Campbell. And sorry, Ms Wolfe. Won’t happen again.” The nurse slinks off with her tail between her legs.

“Was that really necessary?” Bernie says through gritted teeth. “I’m not a child. If I’m not interested in someone, I can tell them so myself.”

“Bernie, I – come back to the office, I need to talk to you.” Serena makes sure the door is firmly shut behind them. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done that, especially on the ward. It’s just that, I don’t want you dating Nurse Miller. I’m – I’m jealous, ok?”

“Pull the other one, Serena. It has bells on.” Bernie clearly didn’t believe a word she’d just said.

“No, it’s true. I hate the thought of her hands all over you. I want to be the one who... please don’t leave. I love you.” Serena is close to tears.

“As a friend.” Bernie laughs harshly at the irony.

“No, I’m _in love_ with you.” Serena clarifies.

“Serena, you don’t need to do this.” Bernie holds up her hand to stop the brunette from saying any more.

“Do what?” Serena doesn’t understand.

“Pretend that this, that I, mean more to you than I do.” Bernie lifts her eyes to the ceiling, wishing it would stop the flow of tears she knows is coming. “I need some air.” She rushes off, searching frantically for somewhere she can go that no one will see her cry. _The roof_. She runs every step, hoping the burn in her muscles will block out the pain in her heart. She gulps in all the oxygen she can as she pushes through the door and lets the sudden rush of air hit her in the face.

“Bernie, hear me out, please!” Serena had followed her. _Perfect._

“Just leave it, Serena.” Bernie gently pushes the brunette away.

“No, you have to listen to me. I meant what I said. I love you.” Serena clings to her desperately.

“No you don’t!” Bernie thinks just about anything would be kinder than this false declaration of love.

“Berenice Wolfe, you look at me right now!” Serena waits until she complies. “Please believe me when I say that I am totally, utterly in love with you.” Serena grabs Bernie’s face in both hands and crashes their mouths together, hoping that the blonde can feel the truth of her feelings in their kiss.

“Serena – Serena – stop.” Bernie breaks the kiss. “I can’t do this with you again. This isn’t going to work for us. We should just move on. I’m leaving and that will only make things easier.”

“Don’t say that.” Serena sobs and tries to hold the blonde again.

“I’m going back to the army! It’s too late.” Bernie crosses her arms over her body, like she’s trying to protect herself.

“No, no. You can’t. I won’t let you. Tell them you’ve changed your mind. Tell them – tell them – I don’t know, just tell them _something_. You can’t go. I don’t want to lose you.” Serena is clutching at straws, part of her knows that.

“It’s already done. I leave for Nairobi on the 1st of July.” That was only four months away.

“Nairobi?” Serena parrots as she staggers backwards, shocked, just before the world goes black. The blonde catches her in mid-air.

“Serena, are you ok? Serena...” Bernie sees that the brunette is unconscious, so she scoops Serena up in her arms and carries her out to the stairwell. “A little help here please!” She gets the brunette on to a stretcher and feels for a pulse, which she is overjoyed to feel beating at a steady pace underneath her fingertips. She can hear good breath sounds on both sides, so she has Serena taken to a side room on AAU. She asks Ric to look after the ward so that she can sit with Serena until she wakes up.

“Bernie? What happened? Where am I?” Serena blinks awake just over an hour later feeling groggy. She tries to sit up but gets dizzy and tangled in her IV.

“Serena, try to stay still. You’re safe. You’re on AAU. Your blood sugar was low and you’re dehydrated. If I had to guess, I’d say you’ve not been eating or drinking enough, so you fainted. I’ve put you on IV fluids and I’ll fetch you something to eat, I want you to at least try to eat it.” Bernie explains that she’s arranged with Jason that he stay with Greta tonight, and that Serena can either stay overnight for observation or go home, but not unaccompanied.

“All this fuss over nothing, I’m _fine_.” The assertion might have been more convincing if it wasn’t followed by another dizzy spell as Serena tries to get out of the bed.

“You’re not. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?” Bernie is using her Ms Wolfe voice and Serena rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know.” Serena can’t honestly think of the last thing she’d had.

“You scared me.” Bernie drops the facade as she grabs hold of Serena’s hand.

“I’m sorry for all this hassle.” Serena pulls her hand back. “You don’t need to worry about me.” Their conversation on the roof comes flooding back to her.

“I want to worry about you, if you’ll let me.” Bernie replies shyly.

“Only until you leave, then I’ll be nothing but a distant memory.” Serena feels a tear run down her cheek, but she’s too weak and defeated to even brush it away. She’s surprised when Bernie wipes it away for her.

“I spoke to my commanding officer while you were out.” Bernie starts to explain and Serena feels her heart beating wildly. “I told him that I’m staying here. And I withdrew my resignation with immediate effect.”

“You did?” Serena can’t quite believe her ears.

“If anything happened to you and I wasn’t here, I would never forgive myself. I’m in love with you too, Serena.” Bernie hugs the brunette to her gently when a sob escapes from deep inside Serena. Then she holds Serena while she’s sobbing with relief in her arms. “It’s ok, Serena. I’m here. I’m always going to be right here.” Bernie strokes the brunette’s hair until she settles. “And I’m taking you home and looking after you if you insist on discharging yourself.”

“I didn’t feel much like eating or drinking because I was so upset that I’d hurt you and that you didn’t want me anymore. I was a bit heartbroken.” Serena admits honestly.

“Serena, I could never not want you. I love you. I’m sorry for my part in all this too. Let me take you home. I’ll fix us something to eat and I’ll stay to see that you get some rest.” Bernie’s eyes are so full of care and love that Serena can hardly believe her luck at not having buggered this up after all.

“I’ve not really been sleeping properly either.” Serena confesses.

“I’ll speak to the staff, see about getting your discharge paperwork started. We both have tomorrow off anyway and I’ll stay with you tonight. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” Serena gets a little misty eyed again.

“I’ll be right back.” Bernie kisses her forehead and goes to get everything in order.

There is a slight disagreement over whether Serena needs a wheelchair to get her out to Bernie’s car, but in the end, Bernie allows her to walk so long as she leans on her the whole way.

“Let’s get you home!” Bernie squeezes Serena’s thigh for a moment before starting the car to head off.

That night Bernie cooks a simple but delicious pasta dish and Serena enjoys every mouthful.

“Feeling better?” Bernie smiles when Serena nods and she lifts the brunette’s hand to her mouth, kissing her knuckles. “Do you want some more juice?”

“Yes please.” Serena looks up lovingly at the blonde as she stands to clear their dinner things away and refill the brunette’s glass.

Bernie settles herself in the corner of the sofa and then pulls Serena in to lie almost on top of her. She switches the TV on low and they half watch it and half just enjoy the cuddle for a while before Serena starts to nod off.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed.” Bernie leaves Serena on the sofa for a moment while she makes sure everything is switched off and locked up. Then Serena takes the blonde’s offered hand and they head upstairs to bed. They spend some time brushing their teeth and putting pyjamas on before they are snuggled up under the duvet.

“Goodnight, my love.” Bernie kisses Serena softly and strokes her hair until she feels her breathing even out and then she falls asleep too.

* * *

Serena wakes with a contented stretch the next morning. She is still curled up in Bernie’s arms and the warmth of her body is a comforting reminder of how things had worked out so much better than she could have hoped for. She had slept well last night, feels more refreshed than she had in weeks. She is so comfortable and relaxed, in fact, that in no time she is fast asleep again.

Bernie wakes a little while later and is elated to have Serena wrapped up in her arms, sleeping soundly. She is glad to note that Serena’s colour has returned and she looks peaceful as she snores softly. The blonde holds her closer and kisses her hairline gently. She thinks it probably couldn’t do any harm if Serena wanted to laze about in bed today so she lets her sleep. The steady rhythm of the brunette’s breathing has lulled her back to sleep within moments.

“I thought we could take it easy today.” Bernie is running her fingers through Serena’s hair as they stay entwined in bed a little while later.

“Are you going to stay with me?” Serena sounds a bit tentative.

“That was my intention. Unless you’d like to be on your own to rest.” Bernie drops a soft kiss to the brunette’s neck as Serena sits propped up with her back pressed to Bernie’s front.

“I want you here.” Serena twists so that she can kiss the blonde’s jawline.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Bernie grins like the Cheshire Cat.

“How about we have a light breakfast now and maybe we could drive out to that pub you mentioned? As I recall we didn’t make it out of bed that Sunday.” Serena smiles into Bernie’s neck as she plants a soft kiss to her pulse point.

“Are you sure you’re up for that?” Bernie gets her answer in the form of Serena’s palm brushing against her nipple. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She moans as Serena takes her hand away. “I was rather enjoying that.” She pouts adorably, but soon acquiesces as they both start to get out of bed to brush their teeth and get ready for their day together. “Mind if I jump in the shower?” Bernie asks into the mirror and Serena shakes her head.

The blonde turns on the water to let it warm up first, holding her hand under the spray until it’s the temperature she wants. Then she steps out of her pyjamas and into the shower cubicle, sighing as the warm water hits her skin. A sudden rush of cool air hits her back and she looks over her shoulder to see Serena step in with her. She smiles as the brunette’s hands grip her shoulders and her lips move between her shoulder blades.

“I thought we might pick up where we left off.” Serena rests her chin on the blonde’s shoulder as her hand finds Bernie’s breast again.

“You’re supposed to be resting, nothing strenuous.” Bernie chastises, but only half heartedly because Serena’s touch feels miraculous.

“I can stop, if you’d prefer.” Serena’s nipples are erect and they are rubbing against Bernie’s back, while her hand is softly pinching one of the blonde’s equally firm nipples, so Bernie isn’t sure how anyone could turn that down.

“No, don’t stop.” The words leave her in a whispered plea and she can hear the smile in Serena’s voice as she murmurs all manner of things she’d like to do to Bernie’s body. “Oh God, Serena...” Bernie splays one hand on the tiles in front of her for balance as Serena’s hand slides down her torso towards its goal. In a heated mixture of Serena’s voice, and her hands, and her body pressed to Bernie’s, the blonde falls over the edge with a sucked in gasp as she shudders uncontrollably from head to toe.

“I love you.” Serena whispers it as she holds Bernie by the waist and kisses her bare back until she stills.

“And I love you.” Bernie tries to swallow, but there’s a lump of emotion stuck in her throat. “I love you so much.”

“How about I make breakfast?” Serena offers but Bernie holds firm.

“No, will you – will you stay and hold me?” Bernie rarely asks for anything in the grand scheme of things, so Serena easily grants her request. She gets them both washed and dried and then she wraps herself and Bernie up in two of her fluffy robes and cuddles the blonde for a while on top of the bedcovers.

Once they are dressed and have eaten a quick breakfast, they snuggle up on the sofa to watch a little TV before Bernie says she’ll drive them to the pub for lunch. The drive is pleasant, they chat and laugh and sing along to the radio, with Bernie rarely getting the artist or the lyrics right but Serena just smiles and thanks all her lucky stars that things had lead them here.

Lunch is just as Bernie said it would be: delicious. The blonde is delighted that Serena’s appetite had improved and it’s wonderful to be able to just spend time together doing the ordinary things.

“What’s say we see this lake you promised me?” Serena extends her hand for Bernie to take as they begin to walk. “Oh my, it’s beautiful.”

“It is. And so are you.” Bernie scrunches her face at her own cheesiness, until Serena kisses her softly and thanks her for the compliment. “Why don’t we have a wander off the beaten path?” Bernie waggles her eyebrows and leads Serena into the trees.

“You’d better know how to get us back to the car, Wolfe.” Serena was not one to ever be at one with nature. She squeals when she finds herself suddenly pushed up against the nearest tree. The sound turns into a low growl when the blonde’s lips clamp on to her neck. “Bernie... what if someone sees us?” Even to her own ears the protest sounds unconvincing.

“What if they don’t?” Serena shrugs, thinking that logic seems sound enough and lets Bernie continue. “Just my way of saying _thank you_ for that lovely wakeup call in the shower this morning.” Bernie’s breath is hot and insistent on Serena’s neck as she makes light work of opening the brunette’s trousers. Serena groans when she doesn’t feel Bernie’s hand immediately seeking her out. Instead the blonde is opening her blouse and pushing her bra out of her way. Then her mouth is on Serena’s chest and the brunette fights to keep herself from screaming at the sheer pleasure of it all.

“Touch me. Please touch me. Bernie.” The breathless request is music to the blonde’s ears. “Oh please, please.” Serena loses all rational thought as Bernie cups her over her underwear. If anyone has told her that here she’d be, on the wrong side of fifty, with her best friend turned lover, up against some tree in the middle of nowhere, about to have earth-shattering sex, she’d have thought they were certifiable. And yet it was actually happening.

“Serena, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I love you.” Bernie kisses her eagerly as she slips her hand inside the brunette’s pants.

“Oh. My. God. Bernie.” Serena whole body jerks at the welcomed intrusion of Bernie gently sliding one finger inside her as the blonde’s thumb teases at her clit. “More.” Bernie sucks on the brunette’s nipple like it’s her oxygen and pushes a second finger inside Serena to join the first. “Oh yes, that’s it.” Serena ruts into the blonde’s fingers chasing her release. “I love you.” The brunette is panting at this point, with her skin flushed and looking delectably dishevelled.

“Gorgeous.” Is all Bernie says before she puts her mouth to work again on Serena’s breasts. The brunette thinks back to that night all those months ago when Bernie had called her that for the first time.

“I love you, Bernie, I’m coming. Oh God, I’m coming.” Serena's head flies back and her body arches into Bernie’s as climax hurtles through her.

Bernie waits until Serena has settled down again before kissing her softly. “I love you too.” She grins and sweeps the brunette’s hair off her forehead.

“I’ve never done that before.” Serena’s eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply, the rise and fall of her chest starts to even out again. “Seems I’m in for a world of firsts with you.” Serena rests her head against Bernie’s and murmurs over and over how much she loves. Now that she’s allowed to admit it, she never wants the blonde to doubt again.

“How about we finish the walk?” Bernie beams and kisses the brunette, helping her to redress herself.

“Only trouble is you’ve seen to it that my legs don’t work.” Serena laughs and Bernie thinks it’s her favourite sound in the world.

“I could carry you out.” Bernie teases as she lifts the brunette with practised ease.

“No, Bernie. Your back.”

“Hush, you. You hardly weigh anything.” Bernie grins and carries Serena to the edge of the path.

“A girl could get used to being scooped up into the strong arms of her Major.” Serena quips as she grabs hold of Bernie’s hand to walk the rest of the circuit.

“Yours, am I?” Bernie is very keen on that idea.

“I would like you to be.” Serena confesses into the scant distance between their lips before she kisses Bernie thoroughly.

“I would very much like that too.” Bernie releases Serena’s hand so that she can wrap her arm around the brunette’s waist instead. She feels a peace settle over her that she hasn’t felt for the longest time, if ever, and kisses the brunette’s temple softly as they wall the remainder of the path.

* * *

They had been together for just over a year when Serena had asked Bernie to move in with her. The blonde never spent time at her own place anymore and it was foolish to continue paying rent when she never used it. That was six months ago.

Jason and Greta were married now and expecting a baby. They had moved to a lovely assisted living place where they could have more independence but still get support should they need it. They came over for dinner three times a week, one of which was always fish and chips night.

Recently Bernie has noticed changes in Serena that give her cause for concern. The brunette seems on edge and anxious, jumpy even. She was hiding something but Bernie had no clue what. She fears that it means Serena has grown tired of their relationship. Any day now she’s expecting her to tell Bernie that things are ending between them. She tries to think of anything she’s done or said wrong, but maybe this was just one of those times where they’d grown apart. Not in Bernie’s mind or heart however, she loved Serena more than ever, but if she wasn’t happy with Bernie anymore, then she would let Serena go, even though it broke her heart.

“Bernie, I – come sit with me – I want to talk to you about something.” Bernie freezes, her heart jumps into her throat and she has that sinking feeling in her stomach. _This was it._ She can’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes as she sits as far away from Serena as she can on the sofa. She is having trouble breathing and feels lightheaded, she can’t be certain she’s not going to throw up. “Bernie...” Serena sees the blonde go pale and reaches out to her.

“It’s ok, Serena. I’m ok. I know what you’re going to say.” Bernie looks down at her hands sitting in her lap and sees that they’re shaking.

“You do?” Serena seems genuinely surprised by that.

“Yes. It’s over, isn’t it?” Bernie turns her face away and closes her eyes.

“What is?” Serena moves along the sofa until she can place her hand on Bernie’s shoulder. It’s then she feels that the blonde’s shaking and trying to hold back sobs.

“Us.” Bernie stands to get away from the brunette.

“Bernie, turn around. Please.” Serena’s voice is soft and she doesn’t _sound_ like she’s breaking up with Bernie. That’s what makes the blonde turn to face her again.

“I have something for you. For us, really.” Serena produces a small box from under one of the sofa cushions and hands it to Bernie. “Open it.”

Bernie slowly opens the box to reveal two platinum bands with square cut diamonds the whole way around the centre set deep into the metal. “Are these...” She starts to ask breathlessly.

“Wedding rings. If you’ll have me.” Serena nervously slinks her pendant back and forth along its chain.

“But I thought... you kept hiding things in drawers....”

“I was trying to keep it a surprise. You were always poking in the drawers, I kept having to move the box.”

“And you’ve been sneaking out every weekend...”

“I was meeting the kids to help me choose the rings and get them sized and everything.”

“I thought you just didn’t want to be at home with me on our own.” Bernie lets a tear roll down her cheek. “I thought you wanted to end things.”

“No, love. Never.” Serena brushes the tear away with thumb. “I love you. And I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. Of course, yes.” Bernie picks her up by the waist, spinning them round and kissing her passionately before setting her gently back down. “Yes, I will.” Bernie couldn’t wait for Serena to be her wife.

“Now, I _propose_...” Serena winks at her own pun and Bernie laughs, all the earlier tension leaving her body. “... that we go upstairs and I can show you exactly how much I love being home alone with my gorgeous wife-to-be.” Serena slowly, seductively undoes her blouse and lets it fluttered to the floor, revealing a bra Bernie had not seen in a while: her favourite red lace one. “I wore it for you.” She all but jumps into Bernie’s willing arms and allows the blonde to whisk her off upstairs to bed.


End file.
